Since the inception of electricity as a utility, electrical lighting sources have commonly been implemented for illuminating tasks, aesthetic accents, or ambient applications. Depending on the application, lighting covers are used to focus light emissions, reduce the intensity of light emissions, and/or protect the light bulb from dust or unintended physical contact. One cover commonly used is a glass globe cover. Glass globe covers are typically suspended by a lip of the globe using screws positioned under the lip to secure the globe cover; suspended by wire clip through an opening of the glass globe; or screwed directly into the lighting fixture. Either using screws to suspend or directly screwing the glass globe cover into the light fixture may cause the glass globe cover to fracture if either attachment method is excessively tightened.
The present invention is a lighting cover adapter for glass globe covers. The present invention attaches to a glass globe cover around a bulb receiving opening of the glass globe cover with an internal globe plate and an external globe plate. The internal globe plate is inserted through the bulb receiving opening and fastened to the external globe plate outside of the glass globe cover in order to secure the present invention with the glass globe cover. The internal globe plate is then secured to a socket adapter through a spacing adapter in order to mount the glass globe cover to the lighting fixture.